The Compass
by Crystal949
Summary: Post DMC, Pre AWE Jack has gone down with his ship. Will has noticed Elizabeth's unhappiness. What happens when he confronts her on the kiss he watched? Kinda Lizzy/Jack, One-shot


Alright, I wrote this right after the second movie (it seems like ages ago) but I never got around to posting it. Obviously, it takes place after DMC. If you read the description then you know the couple. That about wraps things up.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything related to POTC. If I owned Jack Sparrow... -grins- I don't know what I'd do. That would be awesome.

--

After an hour of staring into the waters outside, Will walked over to Elizabeth. " Can we talk?" He asked. She quietly nodded and he grabbed her hand, not as gently as usual, and dragged her out of the hearing range of the pirates. He turned to look at her and spoke first.

" Davy Jones had a heart in a chest but you have yours in the ocean, Elizabeth. With the Black Pearl went not only the captain of a ship, but also the heart of a woman that means more to me than the world. Now, though Jack is cunning and may find his way out of such a situation, I believe your case may not be so simple. That's because I don't think your heart belongs to the ocean but what is in it. I think it belongs to a certain man that goes by, oh what is it, Jack Sparrow! And as much as I hate it, I have come to bitterly accept it."

She looked at him in slight remorse but hid it under the stern look in her eyes. " No. It does not! I did what I had to do." She yelled fiercely.

" Did what you had to do?" Will yelled back at her. " And what exactly was that? You kissed him didn't you? You kissed Jack Sparrow!" He breathed a sigh and waited, expecting to lie right before him. He remembered what he saw. Jack and Elizabeth, the same Elizabeth he was to marry in due time in a passionate lip lock that only two souls filled with lust and love could truly conquer. There was no denying their extraordinary chemistry. Even if it was brief, it still was fervent

Her watery eyes glistened in the candlelight but she was not going to break down and cry. She was not one of those so-called women who cried at the tiniest argument. Her anger simply increased when Jack Sparrow and the kiss were mentioned, her heart faltered with a dark yearning pain. Well, he let his guard down a moment and it cost him his life. There was nothing she could do about it now. She looked her so-called partner in the face. His hair was untidy and he seemed to tremor with fury and affliction. "I did." She said between her clenched teeth. "But I did it to save you. I did it because it was him who Davy Jones bloody wanted! For God's sake he sold your life to him to save his own skin!" With every word her voice seemed to rise. Her anger at Will and Jack was to such an extreme altitude that even her good-natured self was finding it hard to control. But even though some of the things she had said were true, she found some of them difficult to comprehend and very much doubted her truthfulness.

Will looked her in the eyes and died down his anger slightly, letting out a calming sigh, but not prepared to let her completely off the hook. There was a spark in her pretty eyes that he could see was the truth. However, there was something queer about the look she gave him. Perhaps a look or regret? A look of doubt? It was unmistakably a look he had to look further into. " Just a kiss." He said trying to proficiently word things out. "Are you sure that was all? Because I saw you Lizzy!" His voice began to crack. "I saw you and him! If you saw if from my point of view you wouldn't call it just a kiss! And why are you still holding his compass, a souvenir, eh? Tell me, Lizzy, do tell!"

An appalled gasp escaped her lips. He had seen. But there were more important matters to attend to. " This compass points to what you desire."

Will strode up to her. "It does, does it? Well show me Lizzy, what is it pointing to. Me, or the ocean." He raised his hand and waved it in the direction of the ocean. She turned away and snuck a peak at the compass. Her eyes widened and her breathing stopped. She swayed in place.

"Lizzy!? Lizzy!" Will shook her and prevented her fainting. His eyes were filled with concern. "What is it, Lizzy? The color has drained from your face. Please tell me Lizzy." Wordlessly she looked at the compass and brought it so he could see it. The needle of the compass was in the exact direction he had been motioning to moments before. It was firmly set in the direction of the ocean. The direction of where a Mr. Jack Sparrow had "died". Will let out a heavy sigh.

"Bloody hell. At first I was unsure, but now... I-I can scarcely allow myself to believe it. You fell for Jack!" He exclaimed, rubbing his temples. He was like a hopeless child who dropped his ice cream. "Dead or alive, the bastard out did me," He said silently to himself. He let out a stream of curses and paced with his face in his hands.

Elizabeth found it hard to return to her normal composure. Her chest heaved as her eyes went from the compass to the tormented man beside her. Damn, hadn't seen that coming. She knew there had been several times there was a spark between her and Jack, but to choose him over her beloved Will... My god, what had her feelings gotten her into? Her long fingers were turning white from how tightly she was holding the compass. There was no mistaking the direction of the arrow.

"Jack. I've come to fancy Jack." She said blankly. It still hadn't hit her that these were feelings she had been bearing for days, no weeks. Love for a grotty schemer. She turned to Will. "I'm so sorry."

His face was red but she couldn't read his face as exasperation. Could it be... sorrow? Or desperation? But when he spoke, his voice was even without a hint of tremor. "You have nothing to apologize for. Women are never able to control their emotions." He paused, turning his back to her. "Perhaps there will be a day in our futures in which I will be able to look at you again. Then again, perhaps not. What I know right now is that I don't wish to be in your presence. I need time to think this through and move on to more ah... promising things in my life. Take care of yourself, Lizzy, you can at least do that for me." Before his words could sink in, before she could even process a word of what he said, Will had left.

--

It's dramatic, but it sure was fun to write. Please comment (but I do ask, no flames)


End file.
